


The War Story

by MiZhuang



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiZhuang/pseuds/MiZhuang
Summary: 戰爭左右了兩國的局勢，也左右著兩人的命運：Steve成為一個聖殿的騎士，Bucky則變成一個異教的巫師。無人知曉戰爭何時能夠結束，也無人能告訴他們——他們是否還能回到從前。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：[【琴酒蜀黍&Hiro孫悟空】盛世回首 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9vR9Bf8Q-7U)

  
男人從睡夢中睜開蔚藍的雙眼，卻遲遲無法回到現實中。夢裡有村莊那棵高聳的橡樹，濃密的樹蔭與粗壯的樹幹是孩童們最愛的遊樂場所，總是不乏他們格格的笑聲。

他跟那個人也曾經是這些孩子們中的一員，但直到他們後來長大成人，這期間發生了太多事情，使得他們一個成為侍奉著聖殿的騎士，另一個則變成了異教的巫師。

金髮男人從床褥上起身，從窗櫺往外望去。灰濛濛的夜色無法影響他的視力，他看到停在枝幹上的那隻貓頭鷹，正用牠綠幽幽的雙眼回望著他。男人收回視線，懊惱地揉了揉眉心。他不曉得他怎麼會突然做了這個夢，現在距離夢裡的那個時間，已經過得太久、太久……

＊

「今天，我要講的故事，是有關三百年前的戰爭。」用斗篷蓋住全身的吟遊詩人在酒館的正中央這麼說，手指無意識地撥弄著手裡魯特琴的琴弦，「從前有個叫Brooklyn的村莊，那裡出了個英雄，他叫作Steven Rogers……」

……

那是個瘦弱的小夥子，個性卻跟他的外貌完全相反──倔強、正義感十足。他有個好夥伴，名字是James Buchanan Barnes。這兩個傢伙總是形影不離的，當將來的英雄Steve正因為他瘦弱的身材受到其他人的欺負時候，同伴Bucky馬上會跳出來替他痛揍他們一頓。

當時他們的國家正面臨敵國的進犯與騷擾，村子裡絕大多數的壯年男子都被徵召到軍隊，剩下老弱與婦孺。這些被留下的孩子們最大的夢想，就是去參軍打仗，把敵軍打得落花流水，然後成為萬民擁戴的英雄。

Steve跟Bucky自然也不例外，因此在某次軍隊的徵召令來到了Brooklyn時，他們也前去參加了甄選。體格優秀的Bucky毫不意外地通過了，但Steve被那位信使看了一眼後，就立刻被拒絕。

甄選結束的午後，兩人蹲在樹下。Bucky拍了拍Steve的頭頂，說：「別沮喪，有你待在村子裡的話，最少我不用擔心回來的時候沒有田可以給我耕種。」

瘦小的少年被他說的話逗笑了，用開玩笑的口吻道：「等戰爭結束，或許你就變成大英雄了，怎麼還會在意這塊小田地？」

色澤如同薄冰的眼睛微微瞇起，Bucky撥開Steve那因為營養不足而有些失去光澤的額前頭髮，「不是還有你在嗎？我不會扔下你不管的。」

Steve臉上露出笑容，在斑駁的光影下格外好看，「那就先謝了，兄弟。」他說。

「嗯，兄弟。」Bucky喃喃，捏了捏拳頭，又放開來。

雖然在一開始就被信使拒絕，可是Steve並不灰心，仍然每天去找那位信使，希望能夠加入軍隊。這些舉動都被受邀到Brooklyn作客的教皇Howard Stark看在眼裡，於是某一天，他請人將Steve帶到他面前。

坐在椅子裡的Howard面色莊重，「你好，Rogers。我是Howard Stark，中央神殿的教皇。」

聽到對方的來歷，Steve嚇了一跳，抹了把臉，並拍拍手上與身上的塵土，恭敬道：「你好，教皇陛下。」

「別緊張，」Howard微微一笑，可是很快又擺正了臉色問：「少年，我知道你每天都去找信使，希望能進到軍隊裡。」

被他這麼說，Steve紅了紅臉頰，覺得有些尷尬──是他的厚臉皮造成其他人的困擾了嗎？

Howard沒有安撫他讓他放鬆，只是口吻嚴肅地繼續道：「我只想問你一個問題：你願意為你的信仰、你的國家，竭力奉獻自己嗎？」

Steve儘管搞不太清楚狀況，但還是堅定地說：「如果可以，我願盡我所能，陛下。」

Howard閉眼沉思了一下，然後睜眼對他說：「……敵國開始使用黑暗的力量，召喚出魔獸，來屠戮我們士兵、摧毀我們的村莊，普通人根本無法與他們對抗。

「幸好經過祭司們日夜鑽研與祈禱，我們終於找到了可以與他們對抗的方法。但是這個方式是個禁術，塵封已久的禁術。它會讓人體變得十分強健，壽命遠超過普通人。不過這個法術的使用，並非每個人都適合。如果用在內心險惡的人身上，只會產生災難。」

「……所以？」Steve依舊很茫然。

吸了口氣，Howard說：「我認為你適合被施予這項法術。」

眨了眨眼睛，Steve不敢置信地指著自己，「……我？」他緊張了起來，「我這麼弱小，您怎麼會選擇我？」

「正是因為你的弱小，才給予了你這樣的機會。」Howard回答，「因為有了這樣的經歷，你更能夠體恤弱者的心情。而且更重要的是，你在備受欺凌的情況下，仍然保有你的正義感與責任心。」

他從椅子裡起身，走到Steve跟前，「你願意承擔下這份責任嗎？Rogers？」

少年望著對方嚴肅的神情，毫不猶豫地說：「我願意，陛下，這是我的榮幸。」

Howard欣慰地笑了笑，說：「相信神賜予你的堅毅，能幫助你撐過一切試煉。」


	2. Chapter 2

兩人在即將出征前再度相遇，地點不是那個熟悉的小村落，而是通往敵國邊境的城鎮。Bucky離開故鄉的時候Steve也被Howard帶走了，但是他一直以為他的Steve會待在村子裡等著他。每隔兩、三天他就會寫信給Steve，然而總是沒有收到回信，對此他除了坐立難安之外，什麼都不能做。

這天士兵們被集合到森林邊的空曠草地，為三日後的征途做準備。他們都有耳聞敵軍利用詭異的邪術召來了魔獸供他們使役，他們也看到許多被從前線送到這裡來搶救的同袍們，不只身上的傷口可怖，甚至有注定一輩子受詛咒折磨的人。

想到這裡，Bucky竟然有幾分慶幸Steve沒辦法參軍──他無法忍受那個人受到摧殘，變得病骨支離的模樣。

隊伍前端傳來了幾聲喧嘩，原來是他們的長官出現了，身後還領著幾個人，其中一人的金髮在陽光下璀璨萬分。Bucky恍惚地想著，如果自己有能力讓Steve獲得充足營養的話，他是不是也會有這麼漂亮的頭髮？

Bucky撇撇嘴，有些無聊地將注意力轉回前方長官的高談闊論，卻不經意地在瞥見那個金髮少年的時候，發出了短促的驚呼。周遭的人聽到他的聲音都回頭看著他，他趕緊擺了擺手，說：「沒什麼，地上的葉子有點刺人。」這說法換來同袍們的調侃，但總算沒有人去探究真正的原因。

站在長官身旁的那個人，雖然身形不同，但外貌特徵、臉部輪廓，以及行為動作，都跟他所認識的Steve Rogers如出一轍，Bucky敢肯定那個人絕對不會是別人。

消失一段時間後再出現的Steve身體抽高長壯，有著不亞於Bucky的體型的挺拔修長，神色也少了過往那若有似無的自卑。他臉上掛著禮貌而自信的笑容，十分引人注目。

士兵團的團長向Steve招了招手讓他上前，並拍拍他的肩膀，向底下的士兵介紹道：「這是聖殿派來協助我們剿滅魔獸的騎士……不，應該說，他是蒙神祝福與恩寵的聖騎士。他能夠運用從神而來的力量，打敗那些從地獄深淵來的怪物。」

士兵們聽到竟然來了這麼厲害的人物，高興地吆喝著，口哨聲此起彼落。Steve露出靦腆的表情，說：「各位好，我是Steven Rogers，你們可以直接叫我Steve，很榮幸能成為你們的同伴。」

「團長，不如我們晚上去酒館歡迎聖殿騎士的到來吧！」一個士兵提議，同時引來了其他人的附和。團長知道這群人即將踏入戰場，也許這是唯一一次他們能夠放鬆自己的時候，便答應了這個請求。

夜晚的酒館被團長提前包了下來，所有士兵放鬆自己，大口喝酒、吃肉。角落中，Steve拿著酒杯在手中慢慢轉著，卻沒有喝。

「Steve。」

原本發著呆的人聽到聲音抬起頭，看到眼前的人不禁欣喜地喊：「Bucky！」他拉過一旁的椅子道：「快坐下！一起聊聊！」

Bucky挨著他坐了下來，用手臂撞了撞金髮少年的肩膀問道：「這是怎麼回事？你怎麼變得……」他上下打量Steve，「變得這麼強壯？」

Steve也沒有隱瞞，一五一十地將事情敘述給Bucky聽。聽完之後，Bucky對他露出不太衷心的微笑──他一方面希望Steve能待在安全的故鄉等待他歸來，另一方面又對能夠天天見到心上人而感到高興──「太好了，我們能夠一直待在一起。」他說。

兩人勾肩搭背地聊了一整個晚上，卻是各懷心思。

之後的時間，果然如Bucky所說的，他們共同經歷了每一場戰役。這五年他們雖然處於殺戮的中心，但看到對方的身影就在不遠處揮舞著兵器，就能感受到一種奇妙的平靜──他們知道，彼此都在。

在他們參軍的第六年，一場在日後被寫為長篇史詩的大戰拉開了序幕。Steve和Bucky因為優秀的搭檔默契，和兵團裡的其他三個人一同接下了攔截敵方糧食的任務。這算是個相對輕鬆、卻非常重要的任務──它能夠有效減少戰爭的時間。畢竟如果一國軍人缺乏食糧，那麼他們離打敗仗也不遠了。

不過一切變故，恰巧就發生在這個說大不大、說小不小的任務中：原來所謂運送糧草的消息不過是敵方設下的圈套，實際上是個引誘Steve前來，將他殺死的計謀。

敵國派了他們最強大的巫師，還有最強壯的士兵前來，讓Steve 跟Bucky一行人瞬間從伏擊變成被伏擊。區區五個人的團隊，怎麼能夠與三十人的精銳部隊對抗？

巫師召喚出十數隻高等魔獸，配合著士兵將五人圍困在中心。魔獸向著他們張牙舞爪地抓撓，時不時從口裡噴出一口火焰、雷電，或者是毒氣。就算Steve經過禁術的強化，此時也難以抵擋敵方攻勢，更不用說他那些只是普通人的戰友。短短的時間內，他們就被打得一身傷。Steve盡力用身體替戰友擋住對方的攻擊，這剛好與敵軍的最終目的相同，於是對方攻擊的力道更加猛烈。

「Steve！」Bucky低吼，他很想讓Steve不要這麼做，但是這個人的抗打擊能力無疑是他們所有人當中最強大的一個，Steve不僅「應該」這麼做，更是「願意」這麼做。

金髮青年背對著他，開口：「聽我說，Bucky，」周圍打鬥的聲音依舊，他仍然竭力用平穩的聲音說：「帶他們走──我會打出一條路，你帶著他們走。」

黑髮青年心底升起一股怒火，他狠狠揍了面前的士兵一拳，踹斷了他的腿骨，右手卻也同時被魔獸狠狠抓了一爪。他冷冷說道：「你的意思是你要一個人逞英雄？別傻了。」

Steve抽空看了Bucky一眼，說：「這是最好的安排，你們離開去搬救兵，我們就還有重創他們的機會。」他用力擰下一隻魔獸的頭顱──那是頭長著藤鬚的獅子──扔出去打昏了一個敵軍。

Bucky抿了抿嘴唇，右眼尾被敵方士兵拿著兵器擦過，留下一道鮮明的紅痕，「好，我帶他們走。」他一把奪過那人的兵器，反手一揮打斷了對方脖子，「不過你記住，我會回來帶你走，Steve。」

「當然，兄弟。」Steve高聲道。

「……兄弟。」Bucky語氣苦澀。


	3. Chapter 3

旁邊的同伴當然也聽到了Steve和Bucky的對話，不過他們知道這兩人的決定無論如何都是優於自己的，便也沒有加入討論。當Steve站到他們身前，打出一條路的時候，他們毫不遲疑地朝前奔跑。殿後的Bucky推開蜂擁而上的敵人，抽劍劃過那個人的主動脈，染了一身血跡。

「走！」Steve大吼，將背後的戰友們推到他身前，然後轉身拉著還在衝殺的Bucky的領子拖到身後。他張著手臂勾住一名敵方士兵的脖子往敵陣摔去，另一手推著還頻頻回頭的Bucky，「快！不要浪費時間！」

黑髮青年用力咬牙，轉頭向前衝去。他手裡的動作狠辣，彷彿斬殺的是他畢生唯一的仇人。當他正要舉劍砍倒下一個人的時候，Steve又大叫了一聲：「BUCKY──！」眼尾掃到一隻長相猙獰的魔獸撲上他的左手，散發出腥臭味的大口張了開來，裡面銳利到令人感到可怕的牙齒一閃，魔獸已經合上了嘴，他的左肩傳來一股劇痛，整隻左手便被扯了下來。

「啊──」Bucky痛苦地大喊。

「不！」Steve衝上前，狠狠給了那魔獸一拳，不僅造成牠的下顎碎裂，連眼睛都在那凶狠的力道下噴出眼眶，使得魔獸只能動也不動地倒在地上，四肢抽搐。

「唔！」背後猛然傳來一聲悶哼，Steve回過頭，發現Bucky擋住了正要偷襲他後背的敵人。長劍刺穿了黑髮青年的左心口，劍鋒直直指向愣住的Steve。Bucky嘴角流下鮮血，艱難地對Steve說：「你……快走……」

「不行……」金髮青年看著那個刺了Bucky一劍的士兵抽出劍刃，往旁邊甩了甩血珠，黑髮青年用他已經快要失去力氣左手推了推Steve的肩膀，「去，找人來救我……」

Steve震驚地看著Bucky，不知道為什麼原本應該要逃離這個戰場的人反而要被留在這裡，應該留下的自己卻要從這裡離開。

「去，拜託，我不想死……」Bucky控制不住地往後倒去，沒入了敵軍之中。Bucky的囑託成為Steve此時行動的唯一指令，他不顧敵人砍到他身上的兵器，轉身隨著先前戰友離去的方向跑，連回擊的心思都沒有了。

倒在地上受敵軍踐踏的Bucky不只不覺得倒楣，反而還有幾分慶幸──幸好留在這裡的是他，而不是他的Steve。事實上，如果是讓他為Steve而死，他不認為這有什麼。他剛剛之所以對Steve說了那些話，也都是為了催促他離開這裡而已。

Bucky緩緩地，閉上了眼睛。

回到軍營裡的除了Steve之外只有他的另外一個同袍，其他兩個在逃跑的過程中不幸死亡。當Steve跑回軍營呼叫援軍回到那個地方來救Bucky時，那裡只有留下打鬥過後的一片混亂，卻找不到Bucky的蹤跡。儘管他們擴大了搜索的範圍，仍然沒有找到任何相關線索。

「他說他不想死。」

蹲坐在火堆旁，Steve用手掌掩住雙眼，說完這句話後就痛哭失聲。悲傷的氛圍與青年低低的嗚咽，瀰漫整個營地。

找不到人，仗還是要繼續打。Steve最初失落了幾日，不過他的責任感不允許他終日為Bucky的死消沉，他說服自己現在跟過去沒什麼兩樣。於是他又回復到過去的狀態，勇猛殺敵。原先還替他擔憂的同袍們，也因此稍稍放下了心。

_只是，少了一個人而已。_

他在心裡說，直接忽略了胸口不時傳來的疼痛，以及腦海中Bucky渾身是血的模樣。

自此之後，Steve履行一切自認為應當承擔的責任，卻過得彷彿行屍走肉，不再有什麼能夠深刻地影響他。

……

Steve看著眼前的龐然大物，忍不住皺起了眉頭。

那是一隻色澤暗沉的紅龍，顏色彷彿離開人體一段時間的血液，莫名令人感到心慌。他看著這隻龍，想不到敵方竟有法力如此強大的巫師，連龍這種傳說中的生物都可以召喚出來。

「這……真是……」他知道眼前的生物是要用來殺戮他的同胞，卻還是覺得牠萬分美麗。他沒有把讚美說出口，因為在這種場合之下，這樣的行為並不適宜。

「戒備！全員戒備！」Steve大喊──當然，不用他說，所有人都知道這隻龍不好對付。

紅龍綠色的晶亮雙眼望著腳下如螻蟻般的人類，發出一聲長長的龍嘯：「吼──」

所有人都被聲波震倒在地，只有Steve在一陣搖晃後，勉強站穩在地面上。抬頭看著這樣一個巨獸，他也不知道應該從何下手。其中一個有用的辦法是將祭司們都找來，利用大型法術制伏牠了──當然，也可以找出召喚牠的巫師將他殺死，同樣可以達到效果。

Steve從地上抓起兩名士兵的領子讓他們站好，然後指著一個人道：「你趕快去把附近的兵團裡的祭司都找來……不，讓他們留下一個，其他全部帶過來！」又對另一個說：「你趕快去地方神殿，跟他們請求更多祭司過來支援！」兩人聽到他的命令，完全不敢怠慢，拚了命地往他們該去的地方奔跑。

紅龍揮動尾巴，被掃到的人發出了淒慘的叫聲。Steve衝上前抓住它，想要阻止它的動作。雖然他的確讓紅龍尾巴揮動的速度慢了下來，但自己整個人也都掛在了上面。他四下張望，希望能找到召喚這隻紅龍的巫師。


	4. Chapter 4

Steve在擁擠的人群中尋找，卻找不到任何像是巫師的身影。他順著紅龍背脊上的脊刺向上爬去，想要找個安穩的地方。不過紅龍哪裡會讓他有這個機會，兩隻巨大的翅膀用力搧了搧，就連他們己方的士兵都被帶起來的氣流拍倒在地上。

「Red！」一聲悶悶的吼聲突兀地響起，原本還在亂動翅膀和尾巴的紅龍動作馬上停了下來，喉嚨發出幾聲不滿的呼嚕。

Steve循著那道喊聲的來源看去，發現是一個刺客裝扮的高壯男人，左手覆了一層鎧甲。

_一般士兵？_

Steve看了看對方的打扮如此判斷，可是想到這個人還能號令這條紅龍，除了是巫師之外別無他想。看來敵方也算聰明，還知道讓巫師換個身分偽裝一下。

比起這隻龍，怎麼看都是那個人要好對付多了。

金髮男人將手往龍背上一撐，跳到了地上，邊解下背後的盾牌，邊往那名巫師跑去。當他來到巫師面前時，他舉起盾牌往對方砸。不過出乎他意料的是，這巫師不是普通的巫師──一般的巫師身體能力並不強大，畢竟他們更需要花費時間去鍛鍊他們的精神能力──竟然用他的左手直接擋下了盾牌。

眨了眨眼睛，Steve不敢置信地說：「什麼？」

那人面罩上的眼睛閃過一絲明顯的不屑，揮開了身前的Steve，甚至看起來不需用到什麼力氣。男人沉聲道：「滾開。」然後走向他的龍。

Steve盯著眼前的人，對他升起了一種微妙的熟悉感。他難以述說這種感覺，明明外表、行為等表現出來的樣子，完全不符合他記憶中任何一個人的樣子，他卻莫名地感到熟悉。

用力握著盾牌，Steve向著那背對他的身影大聲問道：「你是誰？」

男人的步伐頓了頓，然後頭也不回地說：「Winter Soldier。」說完就逕自往前走去。他走到紅龍身邊，拍了拍牠粗糙的皮膚，「動作輕一點，小子。」紅龍給牠的回應是又發出一道咕嚕聲，然後張嘴往Steve那裡噴了一顆黑色的球型閃電。那顆閃電的直徑足足有三十公分，這還是Steve推開身邊的人，而閃電轟在地上留下一個三公尺的大坑後，他看出來的。

「站住！」Steve抽出劍往地上一揮，地面上便出現了條劍痕直往Winter Soldier去。Winter Soldier回過頭，嘴裡喃喃幾句咒語，一陣奇怪的颶風猛然颳起，抵銷了劍刃帶起的風壓，抵達他鞋根的劍痕也只剩下細細的一條線。

Winter Soldier眉間起了皺褶，似乎對Steve不屈不撓的舉動感到十分不耐，他對紅龍下了命令：「殺光他們，全部，一個也別留下。」

紅龍又是發出一聲龍嘯，而Winter Soldier則指揮著他們那方的步兵往後退去，然後讓遠程的弓箭手與巫師配合紅龍，對Steve那方的軍隊進行攻擊。龍的攻擊力是驚人的，不用多久，地上早已一片血流成河。即使在場的祭司們努力對同袍施著治癒法術，或是向紅龍施放強大的攻擊魔法，但是在龍這種生物強大的抗魔法能力下，情況依然沒有好轉。

Steve咬咬牙，他知道再這樣下去，他們這一方死傷肯定難以估計。於是他隱沒入人群，悄悄地朝Winter Soldier奔去。另一邊Winter Soldier正倚在樹幹旁，很少出手，看來是專心地在控制魔獸去對付敵人。Steve眼睛一瞇，更加放輕了腳步，繞到他所在的大樹後方。他從腳邊的靴子裡抽出一把匕首，屏住了呼吸，貼著樹幹往Winter Soldier的脖子扎去。

「該死！」

Steve聽到對方惱怒的叫聲，馬上就知道這次失手了，必須趕緊抽身離開。他用力一個後躍，轉頭向著人少的地方跑，勾住一根樹枝將自己提到樹上，躲在樹冠裡。他從重重樹葉的縫隙中看到追逐而來的Winter Soldier，卻沒料到他竟然會看到這麼一張臉──一張他以為永遠都不會再見到的面孔。

剛才的偷襲似乎把Winter Soldier的面罩割裂了，露出了他英俊的臉龐。Steve瞪大了雙眸──這個人雖然跟以前的他有些差異，不過基本輪廓都沒有改變，就只是變得更加成熟了。

Steve按捺不住內心的激動，一無反顧地從樹上跳了下來，「Bucky！」

Winter Soldier──同時也是曾經的Bucky──用略帶疑惑的眼神看他，接著說：「Who the hell is Bucky?」

聽到他的反問，Steve微微張開嘴，卻不知道該說什麼。很明顯眼前的人忘記了自己是誰、他又是誰，以及他們之間曾發生過的所有事情。

Bucky扯掉臉上礙事的面罩扔到地上，挑出腰間的小刀，刀尖對準Steve的臉刺去，不過被閃躲成功。他抬腿再往對方腰間踹了一腳，卻被Steve用盾牌擋住了，自己也因為這樣往後跌了一下。

Steve在知道這個人是Bucky之後，就怎麼都沒有辦法給予他傷害，只能一味阻擋。更何況他還記得當時在被敵軍圍攻的時候，那個人是怎麼跟他說的，他說──「我不想死。」

他現在又怎麼可能狠得下心，出手傷他？

可是Bucky召喚出了那條龍，如果不想傷害作為巫師的Bucky，就只能轉而去對付龍了，不過他沒有把握能做到這件事情。一旦時間越拖越久，對己方同袍所造成的傷害，只會越來越大而已。

「Bucky！把對那條龍下的命令收回來！」Steve此時也不知道該怎麼辦，只能這麼對Bucky說，期待他能聽進他的話。

「……」Bucky用一副看白癡的眼神看他，抬頭看紅龍高過樹冠的頭部，在對上牠的眼後說：「過來。」那頭龍也十分聽話，停下了對其他人的攻擊，搧動翅膀越過重重人海來到兩人所在的樹林間的空地，在空中示威性地向Steve發出吼聲。

當Steve正因為他的行為感到鬆一口氣時，Bucky指著他對紅龍說：「吃了他，」眼裡沒有多餘的感情，「然後再把另一邊的人都吃光。」


	5. Chapter 5

  
「吃了他，然後再把另一邊的人都吃光。」

聽到這句話從Bucky嘴裡毫無感情地說出來，Steve只覺得心口痛得難受。

從小認識的好友竟然如此冷酷地想要殺你，甚至殺害其他同胞們，任誰都會感到難以承受吧？不過是不是真的只有這個原因，Steve不願多想。

深吸一口氣，Steve讓自己冷靜下來，想想對付這條龍的辦法。既然Bucky已經把牠召喚到這裡來，那麼另一邊戰場的壓力肯定少了許多，他只需要專注應付這裡就好。

Bucky走到稍遠的地方，讓紅龍有更大的活動空間。Steve左手持盾，右手持劍，警惕地看著他的對手。

紅龍搧動翅膀製造出強風往Steve吹去，同時張開嘴巴凝聚了一顆球型閃電。Steve扛著盾牌往紅龍的方向奔跑，逆向吹來的風阻礙著他的腳步。強勁風力以及被吹起的石子都在Steve身上留下了不少傷痕，不過他不在乎，如果能成功阻止這條龍，那他不管受到什麼傷都無所謂。

Steve嘗試了許多次想要靠近紅龍，像先前那樣爬上龍身，然後用匕首狠狠戳瞎牠的眼睛。但龍這種生物既然被稱為傳說中的生物，牠的智商自然不會讓他再有機會接近牠。他沒辦法，只好轉而爬上旁邊的樹，對準紅龍的眼睛射出匕首。

「鏘！」

金屬撞擊聲響起，原來是Bucky也同樣甩出一隻匕首，打落了Steve的。Bucky不屑地瞄了他一眼，說：「你當我是死人嗎？」

Steve覺得十分惱火，可是他又不可能對著Bucky破口大罵。他壓抑著情緒喊道：「Bucky，你別插手！」

Bucky給他的回應是聳了聳肩。

即使Steve已經接受禁術的洗禮，但要直接與龍抗衡，基本上還是不可能。禁術只是強化了他的身體，並沒有賦予他額外的技能。他直屬於聖殿，卻是聖殿底下唯一一個連初級治癒術都施放不出來的人，更遑論其他強大的攻擊法術。因此他在見到龍的時候，才會趕緊派人將祭司都找來。

他目前能夠打倒龍的方法不多，攻擊眼睛是其中一個。如今唯一的匕首卻因為Bucky的攪局偏了軌道，他就剩下一把劍，如果也扔出去的話，就真的沒有武器可以防身了。Steve懊惱地看著那條龍，突然注意到牠身後原本的戰場出現了幾道白光，他馬上知道是祭司們來了。

反正只要牽制住牠就行！Steve瞇了瞇眼睛。

紅龍拋出了許多球型閃電，Steve邁著矯健的步伐躲閃著，也嘗試用劍在龍身上劃下傷口，不過毫無傷害作用，只有更加惹惱那頭龍，引得牠發出幾聲怒吼。

Steve焦慮地四處張望著，希望能找到其他有效攻擊紅龍的方法，卻看到有個鬼祟的人影靠近Bucky，然後一道銀光在他身後熠熠生輝。Steve看到這幕腦中馬上一片空白，只想著不能讓Bucky受傷。

「──Bucky！小心！」

他一邊大喊，一邊從紅龍身上跳向Bucky所在的地方。Bucky在聽到他的叫聲後，馬上往前踏了幾步。因為這樣，Steve跳到了Bucky原本的位置，被來人在手臂上狠狠地劃了一刀。」

「……Natasha？」包裹在黑色緊身布料中的苗條曲線，很容易就可以看出來者是個女人，而面罩中露出來的那雙熟悉眼眸，正是屬於那個他所知道、充滿獨特魅力的女子。

Natasha皺了皺眉毛，質問道：「Steve，你在做什麼？」雖然劃傷了Steve，但她知道這不是自己的錯，因此並沒有太多所謂被稱為愧疚的情緒。

「我……」Steve不知道該怎麼回答Natasha的問話，只是說：「我們先解決這條龍。」

「你知道的，比起對付那條龍，幹掉巫師會更省事些。」Natasha將小刀在手上轉了轉，刀尖對準盯著她的Bucky。然而當她看清Bucky的長相時，卻也忍不住愣了一下。

Steve沒注意到她不對勁的表情，低頭專注地思考著該用什麼理由讓Natasha不對Bucky動手。可是到最後他什麼都想不到，只能重複道：「不管怎麼樣，這頭龍才是重點。」

「……你說得沒錯。」Natasha沒多說什麼，轉頭問Steve：「那傢伙不會出手吧？」

「呃……至少剛剛我跟龍交手的時候，他沒有攻擊我。」Steve遲疑地回答，他沒料到Natasha居然這麼容易就認同了他的提議。殺死巫師是最直接、簡便的解決辦法，作為極端看重效率的刺客，她放棄了這項作法是十分不合理的。雖然疑惑，但Steve也沒敢多問什麼，就怕Natasha會突然反悔，又舉刀去刺Bucky了。

兩人面對這條龍，還是Steve先開口：「有什麼好主意嗎？」

Natasha撩了下頭髮，說：「你用劍在遠一些的地方攻擊牠，我找空隙攻擊牠的弱點。」

就像紅龍揮動翅膀來阻撓Steve攻擊一樣，有了Natasha的支援作為攻擊主力，Steve便放心舉劍對龍發出許多干擾牠的小動作──噢，或許不小，地上都因為他裂了幾道劍痕。

Natasha低頭將好幾把匕首尾端的圓環綁上繩結，這樣在利用上能夠更加彈性：可用的招式更多，也不用怕射不準還得再找來另外一柄匕首。這繩索是用特殊的蜘蛛絲結成的，極為堅韌，不易斷裂。而那種蜘蛛生長在海島叢林，絲線需要經由海上商人帶來，再經過加工後才能使用。因為取得不易，這東西對她來說十分珍貴。

虛虛將絲線繞在手掌上，Natasha俐落地幾個起跳，嘴裡喃喃：「該找法師過來的，物理攻擊對龍來說成效太有限了……」

眼睛是最容易下手的部位，第二個就是牠們頭頂上的犄角。如果能夠想辦法把角拗斷的話，龍就無法再施展魔法攻擊，因為牠們無法聚集魔法元素。再加上眼前這頭龍是受到召喚的，角被弄斷後與巫師間法術的聯繫自然失效，因此會被強制送回原處。但是那犄角也不是說斷就能隨便弄斷的，同樣需要花費一些力氣。

女人抿了抿唇，低聲道：「算了，就賭賭看。」 


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha試了幾次射出匕首，以攻擊紅龍的眼睛，不過都沒有成功。她忿忿地收回匕首，四下打量。他們三人一龍所在的地方是樹林裡的一處空地，她看著周圍的大樹，突然想到了一個主意。

「Steve！停下！」Natasha對著正拿著劍大砍特砍的人喊道。

Steve馬上停住動作，邊躲避著紅龍的攻勢，邊跑向Natasha，「怎麼回事？」

「我有個辦法。」Natasha眼神向旁邊掃了一下，示意Steve跟著她的視線轉，「看到這些樹沒？我等一下會在這兩棵樹之間，」她指了指某兩棵樹，「綁上繩子。而你，繼續干擾那頭龍，別讓他妨礙我。等弄好這些東西以後，我會朝你大喊並向龍發出攻擊，你趕快趁牠不注意時踩到我放好的繩子上，然後我會把你往龍那裡彈去。」

「呃……」Steve看著女人手上稱不上粗的繩索，「妳確定這辦法可行？」

Natasha翻了個白眼，「相信我，你甚至扯不斷這些繩子。」

「好吧，就照妳說的做。」

Steve繼續做著干擾紅龍的任務，同時偷偷覷著不遠處正閉目休憩，一副事不關己似的Bucky。這個人外貌改變，個性也變了，跟過去的他有所區別，但依然能找到他和過去相似的地方，也許無論時間如何變遷，事物的本質都不會改變。

「吼──！」紅龍好像受到什麼刺激，猛然發出一陣嘶吼往前衝了幾步，狠狠地將Steve壓在爪子底下。Steve因為剛剛分神去看Bucky，來不及反應過來就被壓在地上。紅龍對他張大了嘴，口裡的唾液滴落在地上和他的盔甲上，金屬因為唾液的腐蝕性發出輕微的滋滋聲。

Steve掙扎著，手裡的劍長度太長，在紅龍擠壓他的縫隙之間根本毫無用武之地，而能用的匕首早在之前為了攻擊紅龍的眼睛不知道射到哪裡去了，他只能徒手推著龍爪。

在稍遠處佈置著機關的Natasha看到這個場景，瞪大眼睛尖叫：「Steve！」反手將匕首朝龍眼擲去。

「Red，住手！」站在樹下的Bucky在見到這一幕後竟也發出低喊，讓紅龍停住了動作。而Natasha甩出去的刀尖就這樣砸在龍的眼眶周圍，令牠又發出了一聲怒吼，可是卻沒做出其他舉動。

原本已經閉上眼準備受死的Steve沒有感受到預想中的疼痛，緩緩睜開了眼睛。他看到Bucky正慢慢朝自己走來，然後將龍推了一把，「走開。」接著龍就乖乖鬆了爪子，往後咚咚地退了幾步。

Bucky望著那個躺在地上的人，那雙藍眼睛十分清澈，好像將整個天空都倒映在他眼中。看著他，一直在纏繞在心底的暴躁不安似乎被撫平了不少──其實Bucky之所以會阻止紅龍殺了他，只是對於這個人讓他免於被那個女人砍一刀的回禮。但這時候凝視著他，卻突然覺得「殺死這個人」這主意有點糟。

「你是誰？」鬼使神差的，Bucky開口問。

撐起身體咳了幾聲，地上那人回答：「我是Steve。」

「Steve……Steve……」Bucky反覆唸著這個名字，感受到一種詭異的平靜。他跨過Steve的身體到紅龍身邊，摸了摸牠的背脊後跨了上去，「希望我們還能見面。」說完就指示這條龍升到空中，朝遠處飛去。

還在不遠處站著的Natasha，眼見Bucky竟然就這樣騎著龍離開，露出了些許茫然的神色，「他走了？就這樣？」

拍了拍身上的塵土，Steve將視線從已經看不見的那個小點收回，「好像是。」

「怎麼回事？為什麼？」Natasha無法接受這樣的結束方式──如此莫名其妙。

「我也不知道。」Steve長長地吐出一口氣，「最起碼，我們少了個難纏的對手。」

Natasha聽了他說的話，不得不認同：「你說得沒錯。」

這就是在闊別多年後，Steve和Bucky的初次見面。

……

之後十幾年間大大小小的戰役中，Steve與Bucky都會在戰場上見面。他們數次交手，卻有一種奇妙的默契，從不對彼此下死招──Steve知道自己無法對他下狠手的原因，不過他也不明白為什麼Bucky會對他手下留情──可是這並不代表他們就不會認真打仗，他們依然是各自那方的重要戰力。

有時候Steve看著在遠方指揮著魔獸的Bucky，會覺得這世界竟是如此荒誕──以前的他們並肩而戰，大殺四方，如今卻是分隔兩個陣營，互相對立。Steve當然想知道為什麼Bucky會突然出現在敵方的陣營裡，甚至還失去記憶成為他們的法師。但在對立的立場下，他們沒有機會做更深的互動，Steve也無從得知事情的真相。

這天，Steve被引去與突然到訪的聖殿來使見面。臨時搭起的帳篷裡站著兵團的高層，還有服飾華麗的使者。也許是因為長程路途的關係，那個使者的臉上帶著幾分狼狽與疲倦。不過一見到Steve進到帳篷裡，他就強打起精神，「您就是Rogers閣下嗎？」

「是……」Steve偷偷瞄了團長一眼，用眼神詢問他發生了什麼事，但團長卻對他搖了搖頭，似乎也不知道是什麼事。

使者轉過頭先對身旁的團長道：「這是教皇要直接傳達給Rogers閣下的消息，可以麻煩其他人先迴避一下嗎？」他語氣禮貌，但卻帶著幾分不容反駁的氣勢。團長沒辦法，只好跟著其他人先離開帳篷。待他們出去後，使者對Steve揚起和善的笑容，「您好，Rogers閣下。」他將手放在腹部，輕輕向Steve鞠躬，儀態從容。

「你好。」Steve將右手抬至心口，行了個騎士禮儀。

使者道：「Rogers閣下，您知道近期我方士兵在戰爭中犧牲了多少人嗎？」看Steve茫然的神色，使者知道他大概得不到回答，便繼續說：「約莫十萬人，閣下。在一百天內，我們損失了十萬名戰士，遠遠超出了戰爭初期的犧牲人數許多。

「而這很大一部份得『歸功』於Winter Soldier──那個不該存在於世界的可怕異教巫師。」使者說話的口氣帶著憤恨，「近來聖殿的祭司們想到了殺死他的辦法，不過需要閣下您的協助。」

Steve回望目光灼灼的使者，抿緊了嘴唇。 


End file.
